Bloom
Bloom is the formal princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She teachs fair class Personality Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents are. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dargon Flame's. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension , it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix,Darkar, and Valtor (and the Ancestral Witches). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. Appearance Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 and early to mid-Season 2, civilian outfit is a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep. Her late Season 2, Season 3 and early Season 4, civilian outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In the rest of Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem on the top with a puffy blue skirt, and a yellow belt with a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts on the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a pink coat with a plaid pattern gray skirt and a pink bow on her shirts collar. Her bangs are layered and her hair is braided in a single ponytail-like braid. In the Ellannaix Saga Bloom has her hair sterating out she has a light blue top with sky blue reffles and a sky Blue skirt and her shoes are ackle light blue high heels. History Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and the little sister of Daphne , as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her older sister, passed on to her upon her birth. When she was still a baby, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne was unable to fight off the witches, but she sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame. By doing so, the Ancestral Witches cursed Daphne through Sirenix, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and he and his wife Vanessa, a florist, eventually adopted her. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. She and Selina were close friends during their childhood and they used to play together in the Forest of Flowers. In her youth, she received a gift, her pet rabbit Kiko, and met her nemesis, Mitzi. She also dated a boy named Andy. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom used a magical attack which turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat the ogre. Stella was impressed with Bloom's power and encouraged her to attend Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies where Stella studied. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. After saveing the Magic Dimension she had gotting Married to her long time Fiancee' Sky and became queen of Eraklyn. Ternsformions Butterflix She has a pigtail attached with purple butterflies, her skirt contains blue to purple colours. Her skirt also contains a wings-like fabric. Bloom's got a long bracelet which takes part between her wrist and elbow. Her sandals are similar to her Enchantix barefoot sandals, but now they are attached to high heels. Her wings are medium sized, also purple colored with pink glow. Her eyeshadow is pale pink and has blue mascara on her lower lashes. Tynix Bloom's Tynix consists of a pink translucent bodysuit and a dress which resembles her Sirenix one without the cuts, with light blue and pink gem shards attached to it. She wears cyan gemstone barrette over her split bangs. Her hair color becomes darker and she gains light pink highlights. Her hair is knotted, then divided into two pigtails after the knot. She also gains blonde ombré at the end of her hair. On her right hand, she wears the Tynix bracelet. She wears crystallized light blue tiles-like high-heeled sandals, which are decorated by cyan gem shards. Her wings have purple edges and are mostly likely made of gemstones, and the colors go from purple to blue to cyan. There are also gemstone attached to the wings in the edges. Dreamix In Bloom's Dreamix transformation, her side-swept bangs are held back by a glittery blue hairclip with purple gemstones on it. At the near-end of her hair, there is a glittery blue band around it, tying her hair in a low ponytail. She wears flower-shaped purple earrings and purple eye shadows. She wears a one strap tank top navy jumpsuit, decorated by glittery purple ribbons wrapping from her neck to her hip including her left arm and some purple jewels are hung on the end of the ribbons, around her hip. Several transparent cloths are tied on her right shoulder. She also wears a pair of glittery magenta heels. Her wings are in many different shades of blue and purple. Daimondix This Power that Bloom has is called the Daimondix a power the ues with a daimond brooch blooms attck is called Diamond dragon. her outfit is a very light blue mini dress with a light bloos with pink reffles she has dark pink long gloves and her shoes are light blue ankle sherp high heels with a daimond on it she has gold hair band on her hair with harts and a big daimond on the side. 'FairyGodmotherix' Bloom Fairygodmotherix is a blue dress and greensh blue as will her wings are blue and Greenshblue and her hair is redorgen hair and she light orgen up in a high ponytail she also has light gold tira and she has gold balt with a pink marble hart and a light gold braslit 'Arix' She has a outfit with pants and top are is lather and her boots are dark blue lather with frgerless long gloves that is dark blue lather T'imix' She has a blue top with open sholders and light blue under shirt and her skirt she also has ackle sheraps high heel with a daimond shap Her wings are gold terming on them and it blue and light blue with harts on them. Gallery Bloom Daimondix.png Bloom Butterflix.png Bloom.png Curiositie *'Birthday:' December 10th *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food: '''Pizza *'Favorite Color': Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about fairy tales and magic! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky! *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Cooking cupcakes for my friends! *'Favorite Music:' Pop *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon Flame *'Taeches: '''Fire Class Category:Fairies Category:EllannaixClub Cherecters Category:Alfea Terchers Category:Main Characters Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Sirenix Category:Diamondix Category:Fairygodmotherix Category:Royal fairies Category:Daimondix Category:Terchers Category:Timeix